Ayaka Fududa
by OhMyGoshsickles
Summary: Meet Ayaka, he has a problem. All he want's is a normal relationship, but girls don't seem to fall in love with him for the right reason. Because he has a master plan, he just KNOWS that the Host Club can help him. Yes! A boy host! Amazing!
1. The Plan

Facts about Ayaka Fududa (彩花 福田)

When he was younger his friends used to make fun of his name because it was "girly". (Ayaka, written as colorful flower). Later in life though, girls liked him for it, because they thought that it gave a sort of sensuality to him.

He looks like the regular Japanese boy, dark hair, pale skin, the only thing particularly unusual about him appearance wise are his moss green eyes, which he got from his Irish mother.

He is tall but slender boy, and is about 5'10. He used to be the captain of the basketball team. But quit.

Outside, he's polite and seemingly kind, but he has a mysterious twinkle in his eyes, and that's what draws girls too him. Every girl likes a good puzzle, and Ayaka provides just that ("Just what is he hiding?" "What is he really thinking?"). That is, until they get tired of digging into his thoughts, and dump him. And, sadly, the longest time he's ever kept a girlfriend was a year. (A fact he doesn't like admitting too his friends.)

He's in second year.

He's an only child and the heir to the Fududa Corporation, which builds and sells private planes.

He is about to go down a path that very few boys in his year, or the entire school really, would willingly go down.

"Okay, so explain this to me again." Ayaka's best friend/former basketball teammate, Yusuke Ogawa, implored him as he jogged to keep up with Ayaka's fast pace.

They were both walking down one of Ouran's many long hallways. Though one of them was walking extremely fast, bordering on not even walking anymore, and the other was panting slightly.

Ayaka grunted in aggravation. "I've already explained it to you a thousand times."

"Yes," His friend said patiently, "but I still can't wrap my head around it. Proving that you're not thinking along the same lines as a normal person."

"Or maybe you're just slow." Ayaka snorted.

"Oh! You wound me! Now, explain it to me again, step by step, come on. " He snapped his fingers as if it would hurry `Ayaka\'s explanation.

Ayaka took a deep, calming breath. "I'm going to join the Host Club."

And that was just it, the crazy thing that no one in his or her right minds would take on. Joining the Host Club. Being part of the Host Club. It was something unfathomable.

"Okay, I got that part." Yusuke said impatiently. "But why are you joining the Host Club? And could you slow this breakneck pace! I'm sprinting here! And we're doing sprints at practice today, I'm going to be tired and then coach is going to kill me!"

Ayaka, who had not realized how tense he had gotten, tried to slow down and relax.

"Okay. I'm going to explain in to you for this last and final time, alright?" He said slowly and deliberately.

Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Oh, pray continue."

"Alright, so I'm going to join the Host Club in hope that once the word gets around that I'm not as mysterious as everyone thinks I am, girls will finally give up the stupid idea that I'm some sort of 'cool, collected, mysterious' guy, and I will, for once, be able to have a serious, fulfilling relationship." He sighed, and then finally looked over to Yusuke to see what he thought about the subject. He was only half surprised when he saw the exasperated face that Yusuke was giving him.

"And you don't see all the added benefits that you get from girls falling at your feet like you're the Messiah? You don't see the fact that you'll never have the same girl nagging on you for more than a month at a time? You don't see the _physical_ benefits?" Yusuke waggled his eyebrows.

"No," Ayaka said pointedly. "I don't. But it sure says a lot about you. You sure you don't want me to tell _your_ girlfriend that she is, what did you call it, nagging on you, Yusuke?"

"Bah. Himawari's cool. God knows I tell her off when she's being a pest." He said, waving his hand flippantly.

"She's a saint of a girl, for putting up with you." Ayaka mumbled.

"Yeah, whatever, so you really think this plan of yours is going to work?"

Ayaka took off his glassed, cleaned them, and then placed them back on, a nervous gesture. "God I hope so." He was starting to get desperate at this point. Getting dumped repeatedly just because he wasn't what some girl expected really did a number on a guy's self-esteem. "You know," He added. "Your not repulsively ugly. You could join the Host Club yourself."

And it was true. Yusuke was very attractive in anyone's standards. He was long, well muscled, tanned, and his black eyes were always crinkled up, as if laughing at some inside joke. To top it off he was loyal, good-natured, and in Ayaka's opinion, the best friend a guy could have.

Except for maybe in this instance.

"Haha. Yeah right."

"Come on! Don't just leave me all alone." Ayaka complained.

"No way in hell am I leaving the Basketball team just to be with you while your executing your stupid idea!" He said violently. "I don't know why you did it yourself! Don't tell him this, but you're a way better Captain than Domeki Senpai will ever be."

Ayaka winced. "I didn't quit the Basketball team just to join the Host Club, and you know that. Geeze."

"Sorry man. Forgot it was a sensitive subject for you." He apologized. They walked a little in awkward silence, and Yusuke inwardly groaned, seeing Ayaka's now forlorn expression. "Anyway, I'm gonna be late for practice. Good luck with your plan."

"Thanks. Have fun at practice."

"Yeah." Yusuke laughed, rolling his eyes. "Right." He clapped Ayaka on the back and jogged off. "Later!" He called over his shoulder.

"Bye!"

Ayaka looked after him, a twinge of jealousy in his heart. What he would have given to be running sprints with the guys…. Didn't matter now though.

He realized with a start that his feet had already lead him too the unused music room that had gained such popularity.

He took a deep breath to steady himself, once again adjusted his glasses, and feeling a little nervous, opened the door.

This is the story of Ayaka Fududa, and this is what changed him.

* * *

**Yes another story, haha. But I've had this one in mind for a long time. **

**With that said, know that this IS MY BABY. ....so I thought the first chapter would come out a lot more impressive. T.T**

**So, you guys, tell me what you think about the idea! Because I swear the next chapter will be better but that won't matter if no one cares about the story. Haha.**

**I think I might be in love.**

**Just saying.**

**-Sasha.**


	2. The Exicusion of The Plan

Ayaka didn't make it a habit to visit the Host Club, but he had been in there once or twice before.

With this in mind he tried to mentally prepare himself with what he was going to see.

Alas, he was still a bit blow away.

The Host Club were currently dressed as magicians, or rather, half-dressed as magicians, for the Twins seemed to have decided that the costumes were cramping there style and had taken their shirts off as soon as the club hours had ended. They were all wearing top-hats- well, the twins had technically abandoned those too, but Ayaka had stopped counting them- and were currently mulling around the room, taking apart whatever the set of their current cosplay had been today. Ayaka thought that it looked a bit like a stage, and he noticed a cage of rabbits in the corner of the room, where Hunny was making a fuss over how cute they were. Mori was in another corner of the room disassembling a booth that had "Hunny's Sweet Fortune Telling 500¥ " painted on it.

While part of his brain was thinking about how this was a bit much to pay to a high schooler that didn't have any magical abilities to speak of, the other part of his brain apparently decided to take the initiative and start talking for him.

"Um, Excuse me?"

He was quite alarmed when the entire room suddenly looked at him. Apparently he had spoken a bit loudly.

"_B-Better than just standing here without saying something, right?"_ He thought weakly.

"Sorry!" _"Damn it! Man up!"_ "Sorry. What I meant was, Tamaki-san, I was wondering if I could talk to you?"

Tamaki smiled at him. "What is it I can do for you Fududa-san? You've never really talked to me much before." His eyes suddenly sparkled. "Could it be that you've come to me for love advice? Or maybe a letter of challenge?" He twirled off into a daze.

"No, it's not either of those things." Ayaka was used to Tamaki's flamboyant personality after being in his class for such a long time, and so he was hardly fazed at this point. "Actually, I suppose that this has to do with all of you."

If Ayaka hadn't had the rest of the Host Clubs attention then, he had it now.

He tried not to fidget uncomfortably. "Um, getting to the point…"

He was suddenly struck by the fact that he had once been the Captain of the basketball team, and a damn good one at that. He was the sole heir to the entire Fududa Corporation. He had girls falling at his feet! So why was _he_, Ayaka Fududa, nervous at the thought of telling the Host Club his plan?

He found himself a tad giddy, and he leaned forward in anticipation. "I want to join the Host Club." He watched as Tamaki, Haruhi, and the Twin's jaws dropped. Tamaki opened his mouth too say something, but Ayaka interrupted him.

"And before you shoot me down. I'm going to tell you that it's not just to become popular with the ladies like you must be thinking. Well, it's not exactly to bring them happiness either, which is your M.O., I've heard. But it will be doing me a favor!"

His audience was now speechless, which gave him a good opening to delve into his story.

"Alright, well you see, I seem to have this problem. Girls fall in love with me for the wrong reason. It sounds kind of weird to say out loud, and at first I thought that maybe it was just a coincidence, but as soon as I noticed it, it just became to _obvious_, you know? Okay, so girls fall in love with me because of my eye color. Yeah, it sounds strange, but they're always prattling on, and on, saying, 'Oh, Ayaka, your eyes are so mysterious. I'm just so curious to find out what's going on in that head of yours'. But of course I'm just a regular guy! So once they've figured out that I'm not this cool guy that's thinking deep thoughts, they dump me. And too most people this wouldn't seem like such a problem- getting so many girls- and at first I thought that maybe I could deal with it, but it's just gotten so annoying! I want a fulfilling relationship, a relationship that actually contains love, and not just the fantasies of some girl who doesn't even want to know the real me.

"And I know that you might think your wasting money, but I'm positive that I can bring in much more income then you might think." He glanced at Kyouya; his penny-pinching ways were talked about in hushed, reverent tones between the second years. Ayaka took a deep breath. "You guys would be doing me a big favor." He said seriously.

Neither Ayaka nor the Host Club spoke for a second, but then Tamaki grabbed Ayaka's shoulder.

"Of course you can, you poor, poor boy!" Tamaki sobbed into a giant handkerchief. "You've been for so much! And all for the sake of love! How pure!"

"How pure!" The Twins echoed, sobbing as well.

Ayaka's eye's widened. "What? Seriously?" He had thought that it would take much more begging than just that.

"Hmm." Ayaka looked over Tamaki's shoulder and at Kyouya, who was looking at him with deep speculation. "Ayaka Fududa, Grade 2. Your father owns Fududa Airlines right? Yes, I believe the schools private planes were built by your company. My families as well, actually, many of the student's family's planes were built by your company. Looks, hmmm, satisfactory. Vision, bad." Ayaka adjusted his glasses, a bit embarrassed by Kyouya's scrupulous gaze. "Athletic ability, high. Intelligence, high." He considered his notebook for a few seconds, and then looked up. "Yes, I think that you might fit well in our club. I'll give you a week too see how many customers you bring in, and then we'll make our final decision as a club. This will suite both your purpose and mine I think."

Ayaka heart soared, and he nodded determinedly. "A week, under a trial basis. I can do that."

Kyouya gave him a probing look again. "We'll have to decide on a type for you. A selling point." He looked him up and down. "From your appearance, I would have to say the mysterious type," Ayaka cringed. "But seemed as this is something you're trying to avoid. I'll have to say, the charming type?" A quick pause, and he scribbled something in his black notebook. "Yes, we'll see how that works out." He snapped the notebook closed. We host afterschool everyday. Try not to be late. Well, good luck Fududa-san, and welcome to the Host Club."

Ayaka, trying to keep a straight face, bowed. "Thank you. I look forward to working with you all." And after Tamaki was finished shaking his hand about a hundred times, he left the pink room.

Once outside, Ayaka discovered that he couldn't keep his grin back any longer and leaned back against one of the hallways windows.

So he had done it. He had joined the Host Club.

He laughed aloud. Goodbye old life, hello new.

* * *

**Haha, it's always so hard to know when to capitalize Host Club and when not too. _(What? That's all you have too say?)_**

**Yes! wrote chapter two! Oh, can you guys tell that I couldn't think of a good title for the story? _(Uh, yes.)_ If you have any ideas for a (better) title along the way, please tell me! :] **

**-awkward laugh- Remember to review guys! It's always discouraging to start a story with no feedback. Not trying to whine or anything. -flaps hand- **

**More happened in this chapter! Are you proud of me Kajoo? And I didn't even need for Yusuke to attach a bomb to Ayaka's back in a desperate plot to kill off the host club! Haha.**

**'Kay, gotta run off too swim practice! See ya!**

**Review!  
**

**-Sasha**


End file.
